Cherry and Lemon
by Akane-chan4
Summary: Sakura Haruno finds herself in a tough position when her cherry blossomed days became a bit lemony!
1. Chapter 1: Christmas Bonus

**Cherry and Lemon**

* * *

 _A.N.- This is my second fanfic and I really tried my best to portray the scene as much as I could. Please bear with me for the spelling mistakes and grammatical inaccuracies. If you enjoy this piece, don't forget to review. I'll be looking forward to your views and comments._

 _Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto sensei does. If I did, a very few dead characters would still be alive._

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Christmas_ _Bonus_

Sakura Haruno frowned as her eyes fell on the clock: 10 pm. It was the night before Christmas, and here she was, in her office instead of spending time with her family or partying with friends. And all because of her arrogant self righteous boss. She was always taken aback his rude behavior, but today she simply hated him.

Sakura worked at Konoha Inc. under Sasuke Uchiha at the production department. While others from her department went home earlier as they should, Sakura had gotten the order from Sasuke to stay until he finished his jobs. Yeah, not so fair. But there's nothing she could do. Everyone knew she was very hardworking and reliable, so usually she did everyone's spare works. But today, she wasn't in mood.

All her collegues went home two hours ago, except obviously her selfish cruel boss. And now at 10, only the two of them were at the office with the security guys who were not even on the same floor!

'He doesn't even need me to do anything! Why doesn't he let me go home then?!' Sakura screamed mentally. 'All I want is to go home and relax!' Sakura's mental complaints were put to rest when the phone on her desk rang.

"Can I see Miss Haruno at my office?" Sakura heard Sasuke's rough voice on the phone. 'Oh yes, you can, jackass! That's why you have kept me for two fucking hours!' was what she mentally barked but "Yes, sir." was what she answered on phone.

Putting the phone down, Sakura once glanced at her reflection on the cell phone screen. Her unusual pink hair was lying across her shoulders, her tight white blouse gripping her curves perfectly, her maroon pensil skirt ending just before her knees. Her red lipstick was a bit faded, so she put on some lipstick before walking towards her boss's office.

"May I come in, sir?" Sakura asked timidly, opening the door a little. Sakura could see him through the glass walls- looking at his laptop intently which playing with a pen with his fingers. His dark hair was disheveled, some strands falling on his forehead, his onyx eyes fixed with concentration.

"Come in." Sasuke said without looking up from his laptop. 'Jerk' Sakura tried to control her anger as much as possible as she stepped inside the office. Even though she was mad at him, she couldn't deny the fact that he was looking absolutely sexy, and all she wanted to do was to bite his lips and tear his shirt apart...

"Miss Haruno?" Sasuke voice broke her reverie, making her look at him with questioning eyes. He signaled her to sit down which she did. "I've heard some rumors about you. Would you like to justify them?" His voice was steady as rock while the pinkette before him was having almost a mini heart attack at the name of rumor.

"What kind of rumors, sir?" Sakura tried her best to keep her voice calm. Sasuke put the pen back on the desk and looked at her directly. "Are you involved in any kind of romantic attachments?" Sakura's heart beat fastened.

"No, sir. I am not." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and got up from his chair, walking towards the pink haired beauty. He sat on the corner of the desk, facing her directly. "I see. That's quite good to know." His weird reply made her even more confused than she already was.

"May I ask for the reason of your inquiry about my personal romantic status, sir?" After a long mental conflict, Sakura finally dared to ask. Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment, then he composed himself and stooped towards her to mutter in her hair, "I don't know, Miss Haruno, maybe because I love the way you smell."

His husky voice was what made her heart skip a beat. After that she didn't know what possessed her; she brought her lips on his and kissed him. Fortunately for her, he kissed her back passionately as his hand grabbed her waist and took her on his lap. Their lips roughly brushed each other when she opened her mouth to permit his tongue to enter. Their tongues battled for dominance as Sakura clutched his dark locks with one hand while her other hand rested on his broad shoulder.

"Mmm..." Sakura moaned when she felt Sasuke's hand slipping into her blouse, touching her bare skin with his rough touch.

"Do you like that, babe?" Sasuke asked seductively, making her unbutton his shirt. She threw his shirt on the floor as her hands roamed his chest, touching his hard abs. Sasuke also returned the favor by taking off her blouse and skirt, leaving her in a pink lingerie.

"You're fucking hot, Sakura." Sasuke breathed, feeling his pants tighten as his eyes roamed her body. Her plunging cleavage, tight stomach, milky thighs and long legs were making his treasure longer by each second.

"Do you like what you see, boss?" Sakura teased, sweeping the papers from the desk and hopping onto it. Sasuke gulped hungrily as she touched her womanhood through her pink pantie. "I'm gonna fuck you so much that you're gonna cry my name, bitch!" Sasuke muttered with his gritted teeth as he unclasped her bra hook and tossed it aside, leaving the maiden's breasts open.

"Mm..." Sakura moaned as Sasuke grabbed her one boob while he sucked the other one. His tongue played around nippled while his lips sucked the mound hungrily. With his other hand, he rubbed her tit roughly, occasionally pinching the nipple. "Oh, fuck!" Sakura moaned.

Sasuke continued his oral action while his other hand traveled to her lower region. He rubbed her place through the panties quite a few times. "Umn, Sakura, you're fucking wet..." He whispered, slipping his hand into the little lingerie and touching her clitoris.

"Aahhh!" Sakura screamed as he rubbed her clitoris. This was too much for her. Her whole body was exploding with pleasure and all she wanted was to feel his cock inside her.

Sakura took off her panties and threw it on the floor, making her vagina more approachable to her partner. This pleased Sasuke very much; giving her one light bite on the nipple, Sasuke brought his face lower so that he could see her hole.

"God, Sakura, your pussy!" Sasuke groaned as he touched her wetness and inserted two fingers in her pussy. "Aaahhhhh! Fuck me, Sasuke! Fuck me hard!" Sakura screamed in pleasure as he continued thursting his fingers in and out of her. While finger fucking her, Sasuke put his tongue on the lips of the pussy and began licking.

"Aahhh! Aaahhhhh! Oh fuck, faster!" Sakura screamed, "I'm gonna cum! Faster!" Sasuke gave one hard thurst jn her pussy, causing her to release her juice. Sasuke licked the juice hungrily, massaging her sensitive bundles of nerve. Sakura who was still recovering from her orgasm screamed in protest, "Aahh aaahhhhh! Sasuke, no!" But her protests were in vain as he kept rubbing her clitoris while licking her sweet juices from her thighs.

"Mmmm Sasuke! I'm cumming!" Sakura cried out after Sasuke fucked her clitoris for two minutes. "Yes, cum more, bitch!" Sasuke muttered against her thighs as he continued licking.

"Sasuke, please, I want you inside me..." Sakura pleaded, making the dark haired man smirk. He kissed Sakura on the lips, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth, giving her a taste of her own juice. "Say you want me, fucking bitch!" Sasuke ordered.

"I want you, Sasuke!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you fuck my cunt, you fucking bastard! Just fuck my pussy as hard as you can! I want you to fuck me with your fucking cock!" Sakura screamed, making her partner smirk again as he removed his last piece of clothing, revealing his lengthy hard cock.

"Spread your legs." Sasuke ordered which she obeyed, giving him a better view of her rosy cunt. Sasuke placed himself between her legs and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. Sasuke inserted his cock into her hole, her juice making the process easier and sleekier.

"Ahh!" Sakura cried from the pain, but as soon as he caught up pace, the pain was exchanged with tingling sensation and sheer pleasure. "Oh, god, Sakura, you're so tight!" Sasuke groaned as her vaginal musles engulfed his cock in a pleasurable manner. He sped up as soon as his digit adjusted inside her hole.

"Yes, that spot! Aaahhhhh! Faster!" Sakura screamed as he hit a particular spot. Sasuke obeyed her orders by thursting in that place with more speed. His body tensed as he felt his cock ready to shoot. "Aaahhhh, Sasuke! I'm cumming!" Sakura cried out.

"Me too! Ummnn...!" Sasuke moaned as they both cummed together inside her pussy. Sasuke lied next to her, their bodies touching and faces inches apart; both covered in sweat in the cold weather of December.

"That was good." Sakura said, taking long breathes. Sasuke smiled at her; the first time she ever saw him smile. A beautiful radiant smile that made her heart melt. "That was really very good." Sasuke remarked before kissing her lips softly.

* * *

After getting properly dressed, they sat face to face with playful looks and lustful smiles. Suddenly remembering something, Sakura narrowed her eyes at him with a seductive smile. "So that's why you kept me here for two hours?"

"No. I kept you here for two hours to give you your Christmas bonus." Sasuke gave her a sly smile which made the pinkette smirk playfully. She opened the first two buttons of her blouse, revealing her sexy cleavage. "Time for another bonus then."

* * *

 _A.N.- So how was it? Your comments are much appreciated and they will help me improvise my writing skill. So don't forget to review!_


	2. Chapter 2: Mean Girls

**Cherry and Lemon**

* * *

 _A.N.- Hi, there. It's me again. When I wrote the first chapter, I planned to make that an one shot. But yesterday I had an idea and decided to add some more chapters. The story will be revolving around mainly Sakura. I tried my best it make it smuttier than the previous one. Its my first yuri, so I have no idea how well I described the story. So please don't forget to review and give your opinion._

 _For those who favorited the story, I am glad that I could entertain you. I'll be trying my best to improve my writing skills._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Mean Girls_

Sakura was a bit surprised when she heard a soft voice as she opened the door of her apartment. She looked around the door, finally finding the reason the of the sound. A blonde woman was lying on the couch breathing in nothing but a spaghetti top and panties; her one hand was inside the panties while the other one was caressing her boob through the top. She was so lost in her actions that she didn't even heard her entertaining the apartment. A porn was playing on the TV where one guy was humping a girl while the girl sucked another guy's dick. The picture was pretty clear to the pinkette.

Sakura realized her own panties were getting wet by seeing her roommate touching herself. It was quite hot; Ino moaned sexily as she rubbed her own cunt, often pinching her boobs. It made her want to fuck her until she cried.

"Umm..." Sakura felt her pussy burn as she saw Ino cum before her eyes. Her fingers were madly thursted into her pussy as she cried and grabbed her own boob tightly. Sakura couldn't hold herself anymore. She walked towards the couch where Ino was having her orgasm. Without saying anything, Sakura crushed her lips into hers, making the blonde still with shock.

Sakura assulted her lips as Ino came to understand the whole story and kissed her back roughly. They tongues fought for dominance as their teeth grazed into each other's lips. Sakura put her one hand behind Ino's head to pull her closer while her other hand rubbed her pussy through the panties. Ino used her both hands to undress Sakura, taking out her shirt and bra and leaving her boobs out.

"Someone is horny today." Ino teased as their lips parted. Sakura pulled herself out of the skirt before shooting her a sexy glance. "Someone was playing with their cunt way too much." She remarked as Ino grabbed her tit and started sucking while she caressed her partner's ass roughly. Sakura pressed Ino's head against her chest harder, making the blonde suck the tit more hungrily.

"Oh, yeah! Suck my tit!" Sakura moaned, taking the top out of her friend to reveal her big boobs. Sakura played the nipple, circling its top to send chilly sensation. Ino liked the gesture and prized her by planting a small bite on the brown area of her breast. "Oh fuck!" Sakura screamed in pleasure.

"Do you like it, Sakura-chan?" Ino cooed, tackling her friend to lie in the couch while she sat on her floor on her knees. Sakura moaned loudly as Ino ripped off her skirt and panties, leaving her completely naked. Ino devoured her sexy body with lustful eyes and began kissing her thigh sexually.

"Fuck, Ino! Don't tease!" Sakura cried in passion, feeling her vagina getting wetter by every second. Ino smirked while licking her upper thigh, moving her hand to the pinkette's hole. Ino felt the wetness of it as she began massaging her cunt, rubbing the sensitive nerves while her tongue licked her juice that was oozing to the thighs.

"Oh my God! Fuck me, you fucking slut!" Sakura shouted in ecstacy as Ino slipped two fingers into her pussy. The fingers entered the hole with a sleek motion, thanks to the juice she was leaking. "Aaahhhh!" Sakura cried in utter pleasure as Ino finger fucked her.

"Say my name, bitch!" Ino commanded, increasing the speed of thursting. "Say how you want me!" Ino bit her thigh softly as her other hand began massaging her clitoris. Sakura felt her body explode in raw pleasure as Ino finger fucked her and getting the stimulation on her clitoris.

"Aaahhhhh! Ino! Faster, faster! I'm coming!" Sakura screamed as her whole body trembled with spasms, releasing her sweet juice. Ino found the perfect opportunity and replaced her fingers with her tongue. Her lips sucked the pussy hard as her tongue licked the cum shooting from her cunt. She devoured the cum hungrily while licking her insides thoroughly.

"Oh, fuck, Ino!" Sakura moaned loudly, "Yes, bitch, lick me dry!" Sakura arched her back as she felt another jolt of pleasure, stimulated by the pussy licking. "Aaahhhhh! Aahhhh! Aaahhhh!" Sakura screamed again as she cummed in her partner's mouth.

"That's like a good girl, you fucking slut!" Ino smirked as she finished licking her pussy dry. She pinched her ass before kissing her lips roughly, letting her tongue slip inside her mouth. Sakura moaned as she tasted her own juice, pressing the blonde's tits roughly.

"Now its my turn..." Sakura whispered seductively, lying her friend on the floor and taking her long legs around her own waist. Sakura gulped in desire as she watched the revealed pussy lying before her. She could see juice leaking from the cunt, making it shiny. She took in the sexual aroma coming from Ino's pussy before licking the hole softly. "Ummmnnn..." Ino let out a lingering moan.

"I'm gonna make you cum..." Sakura said before sucking the partner's pussy roughly. She used her one to finger Ino while her other hand grabbed her sexy ass. Sakura sped up her speed, creating a sexy squishy sound by the friction. "Fuck! Fuck!" Ino cried, loving every bit of the finger fuck. Sakura's teeth grazed the petals of her cunt as she continued massaging her ass.

"I love your sexy tits, your fucking wet cunt, your hot ass! Uff, Ino, you're such a fucking hot slut! I want to fuck you so much that you will begging for more!" Sakura said in between her gritted teeth as the blonde was now screaming with pleasure.

"Faster, bitch! I'm cumming!" Ino cried out as she climaxed, but the pinkette didn't stop her finger fucking. She continued thursting her fingers into her hole. "Aaahhhhh! Aaahhhh! Ummmnnnnn! Aaahhhhh, Sakura!" Ino screamed as she cummed again. This time Sakura removed her fingers only to suck the cum. "You're tasty, fuck!" Sakura moaned as she devoured all of the cum.

When she finished her oral fuck, Ino got up and jumped on her. The two girls made out like animals before sitting face to face, touching her pussies with together. They moved up and down to rub their pussies together. Their juices were mixing as she fucked each other's cunts.

"Aaahhh! I'm gonna cum!" Sakura screamed, feeling her body tremble with ecstacy. "Fuck! Me too!" Ino cried out as the girls cummed together. They both lied down on the couch, breathing heavily.

"That was fucking awesome" Sakura commented, sitting up. Ino climbed on her lap, their sweaty bodies creating friction. "I can see why your boss wants to fuck you everyday" Ino said, running her hands on partner's tits.

"Look at that" Sakura instructed, pointing at the TV. Ino looked at the TV where three girls were fucking together. Ino moaned as she felt Sakura sliding her fingers into her hot wet pussy. "We should fuck each other more often..." Ino said before kissing her tits roughly.

* * *

 _A.N.- Sorry, this chapter is a bit shorter. But I promise to make the next chapter longer. Did you like this one? Don't forget to review._


	3. Chapter 3: A Treat for Crush

_A.N.- Hello, its me again. Sorry for the late update. My exams are coming, so I've been really busy with studies and all. Nights are also not a free time right now. But I tried my best to write this one as lemony as I could. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review._

 _And to them who favorited and followed and reviewed, thanks a lot for your warm support. Please do tell me about your suggestions. I'll be looking forward to it._

 _Disclaimer- No, I don't own Naruto._ :'(

* * *

 _Chapter 3: A Treat for Crush_

Sakura took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell of the apartment. She sweeped her fingers through her silky pink hair, trying to make it more presentable. She bit her lips slightly, waiting for the door to open. And finally it did, revealing a sexy silver haired man standing before her. He was wearing a pair of ragged jeans and clean white shirt which was pretty transparent in light, giving her a hint of his muscular chest and tight abs.

"Oh, hey, Sakura." The man smiled, "Come on in." Sakura gulped before getting inside. The apartment was simple and neat. The kitchen was perfectly clean with each thing in its own place. There was a leather couch facing the TV and a round centre table placed before it.

"Your place is as neat as ever, Kakashi." Sakura complemented, gaining a chuckle from the man. The pinkette felt butterflies in her stomach as she imagined touching those abs on his chest. She sat on the couch and licked her lower lip. Sakura had known Kakashi since her childhood. He was a family friend and used to come to their house quite often. She had a huge crush on him, but never dared to tell him; after all he was 15 years older than her!

"Pizza's on way" Kakashi said from the kitchen, "So what will you have? Tea or coffee?" Sakura glanced at him and mentally cursed herself. He was one of the sexiest persons she had ever met. Shd thought how would it be to kiss those lips...

"Can I have wine?" Sakura asked sexily, shooting a powerful glance at the man. Kakashi seemed surprised for a moment, then he smirked back at her. "Your wish is my command."

"So, Naruto told me that lots of things are going on with you." Kakashi said, handling a wine glass over to her. He sat on the same couch, not too far from the pinkette. Sakura raised an eyebrow, facing him. "Like what?"

"Like your overtime with your boss or how well you get along with your roommate..." Kakashi lingered, giving her a playful wink. Sakura felt her cheeks burn as the vein in her forehead popped. 'That bloody big mouthed Naruto! I'm gonna kill him!'

Naruto was Sakura's best friend and a common friend with Kakashi. Sakura shared everything with him, from her steamy affair with Sasuke to her occasional lovemaking with Ino. And that idiot told all those embarrassing stuffs to none other than her crush! How much he hated her?!

"So the reason you asked me to come today was to interrogate?" Sakura tried her best to hide the embarrassment. But to her utter surprise, Kakashi smirked and leaned in closer to her. "I also heard that you have a crush on me." Kakashi whispered. "Is that true?"

Sakura didn't even bother to ask him where he heard that. She pulled him closer to him by his collar and crushed their lips together. Kakashi grabbed her small waist and pulled her on his lap. Their lips sucked each other hungrily, their teeth collided and their tongues fought for dominance, mixing their saliva together. Sakura opened up the buttons of his shirt and threw it away on the floor.

"Let's get you out of this thing" Kakashi said as the kiss ended. He pulled down the zipper of her short dress and she got out it and tossed it aside, leaving herself in black lingerie. Kakashi pulled her down on his lap again and started kissing her neck.

"Ummn..." Sakura moaned, sweeping her hands on his muscular chest. "You don't have any idea how much I wanted this..." Sakura whispered, feeling him nibble the nape of his neck. He was so good at it. Instead of jumping down to fuck her, he was taking his time to please her, to make her want him, and she was enjoying every bit of it.

Sakura gasped as she felt his hand touching her boobs through the bra. He caressed her breasts softly yet sexily, making her panties wet. "Do you like it, babe?" Kakashi muttered, gaining a rough liplock from the pinkette. She opened the clasp of her bra and threw it away, leaving her tits open. Kakashi took this opportunity and grabbed her boobs. He played with the mound, pressing and pinching.

"Oh fuck, Kakashi!" Sakura cried as she felt Kakashi licking her tit. He sweeped his tongue around the light brown area of her breast, his teeth grazing the erect nipple. Her other tit was being massaged thoroughly by his. "Fuck it! You're doing great!" Sakura moaned again when he began sucking her tit roughly as if he was a hungry child and would eat her right there. After covering her one tit with his saliva, he moved his attention to the other one. Sakura was feeling like heaven. She pushed his head further into her boobs to suck him more. "Fuck my tits!"

"You're such a little whore" Kakashi muttered as Sakura began taking out her panties which was so wet that someone would think she poured water on them. She sat on the centre table and began massaging her own thighs, giving the silver haired man a chance to strip his lower clothing. "You're so fucking huge!" Sakura exclaimed, gazing at Kakashi's dick with lustful eyes.

"And I'm gonna fucking thurst my fucking dick into your fucking cunt." Kakashi said, taking her back on his lap. Sakura positioned her pussy carefully on his erection, letting the huge penis enter the her womanhood. "Aahh!" Sakura cried in pain as the cock went further into her.

"Umm...you're so fucking tight!" Kakashi groaned in pleasure as her insides engulfed his cock hungrily. He put his one hand on her ass and his other one on her clit. He spanked her ass sexily while rubbing her clitoris as Sakura moved up-and-down in a rhythmic manner. She fucked him hard as he gave her heavenly pleasure. "Fuck, Kakashi! Spank me harder! Make me your bitch!" Sakura moaned loudly, fucking her crush.

"You're so fucking good! Fuck my cock hard, you fucking whore.!" Kakashi sped up his massage on the clit. He spanked her ass hard for the last time before grabbing her waist tightly. Sakura began screaming as she continued to fuck him. "Fuck! I'm cumming!" She shouted, letting her nails dug deep into his bare back.

"I'm cumming too!" Kakashi groaned as they both climaxed together. While their sex organs were intertwined with each other, they started making out. Kakashi kissed her madly while massaging her ass and boobs.

"You're fucking good, Kakashi." Sakura gave him a sly smile as she got out of his dick and knelt on the floor, facing his dick. Kakashi's penis bulged as she held it, rubbing its head which has slimy with her cum. She began licking it, tasting her own cum. "Oh, fuck, Sakura! Lick me hard!" Kakashi moaned as she sped up her licking. When she finished licking her cum of his cock, she took its head in her mouth, sucking it lightly.

"Don't fucking tease me, you whore. I'm gonna fuck you so much that you will beg for mercy!" Kakashi groaned. Sakura shooted a playful glance at him before taking it further into her mouth. Her mouth wasn't big enough to take the huge cock, but Kakashi forced it down to her throats. She began giving him a mind blowing blowjob as he felt his muscles tighten by the oral fuck.

"Oh, fuck! I'm cumming!" Kakashi moaned as he cummed in her mouth. Sakura almost choked with so much cum to take in, but she gulped most of it. Some semen came out of her mouth, dipping from the mouth to cheeks. "That was fucking awesome!" Kakashi exclaimed as she finished her blowjob session. "Now I'm gonna make you cum." Kakashi announced, making her lie on the couch and riding her. He thurst his cock in her pussy roughly and began fucking her with an animal. He hit her G-spot hard repeated times until she cried out.

"Faster, you motherfucking asshole! Fuck me harder! I'm gonna cum!" Sakura screamed in ecstacy as she cummed. But to her shock, Kakashi didn't stop. He continued fucking hard. "Oh my God! Fuck it, Kakashi! I'm-I'm cumming!" She cried out while having a powerful orgasm. Kakashi began rubbing her clit while she cummed. "Aaaahhhhh! Stop it! I'm cumming again! Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" Sakura screamed madly as she cummed three times back to back. This time Kakashi also cummed inside her. "Oh, fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Kakashi exclaimed.

After having that much rough sex, both of them were very tired; they didn't even bother dressing up. Kakashi lied on the couch with Sakura lying on him. "You're an awesome fucker." Sakura complemented, making him chuckle.

"You're also fucking hot in bed, Sakura." Kakashi smirked. "And that blowjob blew my mind. Why don't we please ourselves quite often now?"

"I'm dying to be fucked by you" Sakura said seductively before grabbing his cock. "Let's give you another treat." She said before taking his cock in her mouth.

* * *

 _A.N.- So what do you guys think about this one? Fan of KakaSaku? Don't forget to review and tell me your opinions and suggestions. Till then, buh-bye!_


End file.
